<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You play a beautiful game, but sometimes you still lose. by MugiKohai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266441">You play a beautiful game, but sometimes you still lose.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiKohai/pseuds/MugiKohai'>MugiKohai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Self-Indulgent, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiKohai/pseuds/MugiKohai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinko's lost everyone.</p>
<p>Self indulgent fic, more of a vent than anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You play a beautiful game, but sometimes you still lose.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinko had lost them all.</p>
<p>As she turned off her computer for the night; the lingering veil of loneliness swallowed her. She had no one to talk to. Roselia sunk due to tensions between the members.</p>
<p>Yukina? Never was the kind of person to talk more than needed. The encouragement was nice, but there was more harshness coming out of her mouth that you'd have to play minesweeper to guess which is which. </p>
<p>Sayo? They weren't on good terms; ever since that argument a week ago. Something about the future of Roselia, she couldn't remember. It's not like she wanted to, anyways.</p>
<p>Lisa? She never was too close to her. Overly social people overwhelmed her.</p>
<p>Ako? Right... Ako. They had gone through so much together. So why did she cut her off from her life? Had she found someone better than her?  </p>
<p>Tears welled up in Rinko's eyes as she laid down on her  bed; getting ready to go to sleep.</p>
<p>The darkness was scary. It revealed her deepest thoughts, insecurities and paranoia, stabbing her heart with them and leaving her in a miserable state; only to just laugh at her. </p>
<p>Why did it come to this...?</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're a bother."</em>
</p>
<p>Ah. It's this again. She forgot it brought her own thoughts out. </p>
<p>
  <em>"You ruined it all, you know that?"</em>
</p>
<p>Stop. Please. </p>
<p>Rinko balled up, tears evolving to actual streams that wouldn't stop flowing. </p>
<p>
  <em>"It's all your fault. They all left you because you weren't worth keeping around."</em>
</p>
<p>It was useless. Anything she could think of to distract herself was futile.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You really are useless. What a bother."</em>
</p>
<p>She grabbed her phone. </p>
<p>She opened up her own private messages with Ako.</p>
<p>&gt; I'm sorry.</p>
<p>She hit the send button. </p>
<p>She proceeded to break down afterwards. Sniffling turning to ugly sobbing and her bedsheets being stained with tears. </p>
<p>She was lonely. Lonely and afraid. She had no one anymore. </p>
<p>But that was the new norm for her. Her pain is something she'll have to carry no matter what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize. i really needed to get out my feelings in someway. Rinko's a character i relate to a lot; and she's helped me cope with some things.</p>
<p>i'll be fine. i'm just lonely, but i've gotten used to it.</p>
<p>emotional engine's getting delayed until i feel better enough to finish it. sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>